The Coronation of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy
by redhead15
Summary: Oneshot- This story attributes to the friendship between Lewis and Tolkien. It takes place during the Pevensie's Coronation. Feel free to comment and review.


Author's Note: I do not own LOTR or the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis respectively. This story is a tribute to the friendship between Lewis and Tolkien. Narina and Middle-Earth are in the same world. Feel free to comment and review.

The Coronation of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy

Everyone buzzed with excitement in Cair Paravel. Today is the day of the coronation. Today, Aslan will coronate my siblings and I Kings and Queens of Narnia. I peeked outside my window in my room. I saw several companions walking together on the outskirts of Cair Paravel. Why were they here?

They most likely came from distant countries to our coronation. How did they know that the coronation was today? To most, Narnia is still covered in ice and snow like it has been for a hundred years. I counted ten people in the group.

Four members of the flock were short and reminded me of children. Another was slightly taller. I quickly identified him as a dwarf. Two of the eleven people were females. Both of them walked with a separate male. I assumed they walked with their husband. The women of the group were fair and beautiful. One of them was red-headed while the over had dark black hair. The man that the redhead walked with had blonde hair and was as beautiful as the women. The raven-haired one walked with a man with brown hair and beard and wore a crown on top of his head. Another man walked with them. He had white hair and beard and wore white clothes.

"Lucy," said Susan as she walked into my room, "it is almost time." I already wore my coronation clothes.

Susan carried a red cape for me to wear over my sky-blue dress. I was glad my hair curled last night.

"Where are Peter and Edmund?" I asked.

"Getting ready," Susan answered as she messed with the cape.

"Lady Susan and Lady Lucy," said Mr. Tumnus, "it is time."

He led Susan and I to meet Peter and Edmund. Both of them stood in front of the doors that lead into the Throne Room. Peter and Edmund wore trousers with tunics and boots. Both also wore a cape over the tunics.

"You both look beautiful," said Peter.

"Thank you," answered Susan.

We stood there waiting for Aslan. The wait became unbearable. My mind wandered to our guest. Who are those strangers?

"Peace daughter of Eve," said Aslan.

Peter and Edmund lined up on one side of him while Susan and I lined up on the other side. The doors opened as we entered the throne room. I took in every detail of the hall as we walked down to the other side. The wind coming from the sea rolled in from the open windows. Everyone looked joyful. I saw the people from this morning. The children looked older, and the two women and the blonde man had non-rounded ears. I realized they were elves.

When we made it to the dais, we stood in front of our thrones. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked up, carrying four crowns. Mr. Tumnus walked up behind them.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Mr. Tumnus placed one of the crowns on my head. "To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."

Cheering echoed through the throne room. Aslan was not done speaking. He motioned for the brown-haired man to come forth. His wife walked up with him.

"I am King Elessar of Gondor, and this is my wife, Queen Arwen."

"Why have you come," asked Peter. I could tell he was fearful.

"I have come to wish you a long reign and to offer you peace between Gondor and Narnia."

"Could you introduce your companions?" Edmund inquired.

"This is Gandalf the White, miar servant to the Valar in the West," he motioned to the man with the white beard and hair. "This is Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took of the Shire," he motioned to the four children. "This is Gimli son of Gloin," he motioned to the dwarf, "and Legolas son of Thranduil with his wife Tauriel," he motioned to the two elves.

"We have peace then," said Peter.

"How did you know about the coronation?" I asked.

"News travels fast," said Legolas. "We came as soon as we heard."

The group left after a week. We were all sad when they left. All throughout our reign, they came to our aid when we needed them the most. In turn, we went to Gondor's aid when they need us.


End file.
